


Rush/Pull

by millenial_falcon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Closet Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenial_falcon/pseuds/millenial_falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the heels of a botched recon mission, Finn learns something new about Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush/Pull

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the kink meme prompt: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=223034#cmt223034

As soon as Black One careens to a full stop, Finn is rushing forward, neck and neck with a pair of mechanics. The X-Wing came in hot, clipped an outcropping and very nearly spun out, last arrival from a routine scouting party turned ambush. No casualties, but a fair amount of bangups, medics on the tarmac with the other pilots. The two mechanics begin hosing down Black One’s crippled right s-foil with fire retardant. 

With a heavy thud from his right, BB-8 disengages from the chassis of the ship, speeding to his side in a beeping whirl of Binary Finn only half understands. The cockpit canopy opens excruciatingly slow as he picks out [abnormal heart rate] and [erratic breathing]. He sees the rigid posture of the man inside, the jerky heave of his shoulders, his locked forward, still helmeted head.

“Poe Dameron!” Finn calls out his full name in the unconscious habit that always gets him teased. The body of the X-Wing is cool under his palm as he leans towards him, watches the other man start, look around himself in short little twitches before his fingers scrabble at the strap under his chin and he wrenches off his helmet. Hair wild, smile wilder, Poe greets him with a laugh and manic eyes.

“Finn!” he unhooks and shimmies out of the harness strapping him in, clambers out of the cockpit, practically throws himself down onto Finn in the process. With a slight stagger, Finn steadies him on his own feet. Anxious energy thrums under his palms, shaking hands grab his face. Poe crushes his mouth to Finn’s, crashes his body against him, giddy and desperate. Finn groans surprised. Somewhere in the hangar someone wolf-whistles and Poe laughs against his mouth as Finn grabs his wrists, pushes away from him a little. With a little surge, Poe tries to follow, strains against his grip with the quietest moan that makes Finn laugh.

“Easy,” he chuckles, moving his grip to the sides of Poe's chest, just under his arms. He works his hands down Poe's sides, squeezing lightly, ignoring the way the other man's hands latch onto his forearms and he fidgets impatiently.

“I know what you're doing, Finn,” Poe tries to shift back into his personal space and Finn laughs.

“You mean my job?”

“Nothing broke, I promise,” Poe breathes, fingers twisting and knotting in the fabric of Finn's medic drabs. BB-8 does a little chirping circuit of their ankles and Finn lets his hands come to rest on Poe's hips, sorely tempted to distraction.

“Tell that to your ship,” Finn jerks his chin towards the sound of repairs coming from the opposite side of the X-Wing. Groaning long and dismayed, Poe turns towards the smell of carbon scored metal, raking fingers through his hair, one hand absentmindedly remaining on Finn's forearm. Finn uses the distraction to fish a small flashlight out of his pocket. As BB-8 rolls away under the starfighter, beeping chatter at the mechanics on the other side, Finn lightly touches fingers to Poe's jaw, startling his attention back onto him.

“No one died,” he assures, checking the dilation response of Poe's eyes with the light. He watches the pilot swallow, nod somewhat dazed. “No one died,” Poe affirms. In a blink his unsettlingly vacant look is replaced by another impossibly wide smile.

“C’mere,” he grabs Finn's wrist, tugs him away from the fighter. Tripping over his feet a little, Finn allows himself to be pulled, hissing an urgent, “What are you doing?” as he's dragged across the tarmac. One of the other medics training with him under Doctor Kalonia spots them, throws him a questioning look that Finn answers with a quick nod and an awkward flash of a smile. Beside the woman he catches a glimpse of Jess Pava giving a short snort of laughter and looking away, a cold pack pressed over the swollen red left side of her face. She moves from view as Poe hauls him around a corner.

Caught up in Poe's urgent pace, Finn barely registers the hiss of a door before Poe drags him into a storage room, locking both of them inside.

“Poe, what are you doing?” Finn asks again, a stern hint in his wary tone. A breathless laugh is the only answer he gets as Poe crowds him up against the closest wall. His hips knock gently against Finn's, hands finding his waist, body pressed warm up the length of his front. Finn exhales sharp through his nose, tilting his head back to avoid the heated look Poe has levelled on him. “Don't you have a report you're supposed to be filing?” he reprimands, wrapping his hands back around Poe's wrists.

“We've got time,” Poe murmurs quickly, lips brushing Finn's throat. Shuddering breath washes over his skin and Poe breaks his loose hold easily, twists his hands to flip their places, fingers coiled around Finn's wrists. Kissing and nipping a line up his neck, along his jaw, Poe pulls Finn’s arms around him, drapes them over his shoulders before his hands return to his waist. The light scrape of stubble against his skin has Finn’s eyes rolling shut. He laughs, a little breathless, runs his fingers through the sweat-damp hair at Poe’s nape. An appreciative moan hums against his skin. Poe presses into him, kisses him urgent and sloppy, palms sliding down his stomach.

Finn tugs Poe out of the kiss by his hair when fingers fumble to undo his fly. Another, deeper moan trails off into a soft laugh and Finn opens his eyes to Poe’s lopsided grin, to his lashes dark against his skin and a needy little knit between his eyebrows. Impulsively, he pulls Poe back into another kiss, feels him groan into his mouth and his fingers clutch at the waist of his pants.

“What are you doing?” Finn repeats, pulling away enough to speak against Poe’s mouth. Poe’s eyes slide open, a hint of his earlier manic look still lurking behind his smile.

“It’ll be good,” he insists, breathless, knuckles pressing into the softness of Finn’s belly as his fingers grip a little tighter. “Trust me.”

He draws back. The smooth draw of his tongue as he licks, bites his lower lip catches Finn’s attention. His fingers go slack at the tiny upward quirk of Poe’s mouth and he swallows thick. In one easy motion, Poe drops to his knees and Finn's breath hitches at the sight. He plasters himself back against the wall, head thudding lightly against durasteel, the metal cool under his flat palms. His hips are jostled with the motions of deft fingers urgently undoing his fly. Finn blinks up at the sheet grey of the ceiling, licks his lips, tries to swallow his uneven breath and mutters a quiet, “Oh fuck.”

They talked about this, when he and Poe had started messing around. When his nauseating, excruciating withdrawals from his First Order drug regimen had given way to his libido returning with an alarming, desperate vengeance. When Poe lay cramped beside him in his tiny bunk with hands on him and mouth against his throat, describing in low, breathless tones everything he wanted to do to him, that he wanted Finn to do to him.

A pause in movement draws Finn's attention back downwards, to the sight of Poe kneeling in front of him. The older man is gazing up at him patiently, breath still uneven, little curls of hair clinging to his forehead. His hands have gone still at the waist of his briefs, whole body tense with anticipation, silently asking permission. Finn laughs, once, in incredulity when he realizes it, licking his lips and nodding quickly.

Eager energy thrums Poe back into motion. Finn watches, always a little dumbstruck at this part, as his hands easily slide into his underpants. Familiar fingers curl around his half-hard cock, stuttering his breath a little. Poe breaks eye contact as he pulls him free, works Finn's pants down his thighs for more room, gives him a single, slow stroke. Swallowing hard, Finn catches the way Poe's eyes turn back up to him with a sly glint. Without hesitation his mouth sinks down on him, hot and wet and excruciatingly slow, tongue flat against the underside of his prick, making Finn shudder and forget to breathe. Poe's eyes flicker shut as he buries his nose in the tight curls at the base of Finn's dick, swallows hard around him, pulls a sharp gasp from his throat. Finn's head falls back against the wall, eyes sliding shut at the feel of Poe's mouth stroking him, his breath coming in shallow, ragged pants. His hands ball into fists and he sags a little on weak knees. Poe's hands are searing heat on his bare skin, palms at his hips for balance.

Finn bites his lower lip, swallowing a moan, as Poe brings him to full arousal with his mouth alone. Each stroke grows shorter, Finn filling him more until Poe finally pulls off him completely. Hot, uneven breath washes over his skin, wet lips and tongue dragging sloppily down the length of his cock. Poe mouths at his base, one hand leaving his hip to cradle his dick in his palm as his tongue laps gently back up him. Finn staggers a little when Poe's lips wrap around the head of his cock, suckling at him, and curls over him, heel of his palm on his shoulder to steady himself. He opens his eyes to the sight of Poe watching him, lips flushed and thick against his skin, color high on his cheeks. A pleased smile lights Poe's eyes. Holding Finn's gaze, he swallows him with slow deliberation. Finn's jaw goes slack, shallow breath shaking past his lips at the feel of Poe's throat slipping around him, the sight of his lips sliding down his length. Poe pulls off him quick, his short gasp hot against Finn's dick. He sinks down on him slow again. The muscles of his throat flex tight around him and Finn staggers with a short groan, grasping at the nape of Poe's neck for support.

An amused sound hums around his cock. Finn bites his lip hard, eyes clenching shut. He rocks his hips a little, instinctively seeking the slick slide of Poe's lips around him. Poe bobs with him, tongue mapping patterns along the underside of his cock that send an electric shudder up his spine. Gasping, Finn clutches at Poe's hair, curls over him. A thick groan reverberates around his prick, has Finn's fingers grasping tighter, pulling Poe away from him, overstimulated and frantic. Poe's mouth comes off him with a groan and a soft curse.

“Seriously,” he says, voice low and rough and urgent. “Keep doing that.”

Finn blinks down at him, breath ragged, tinged with the hum of a wordless question. He finds Poe's eyes turned up towards him almost reverently, dark with arousal. Finn gulps down an unsteady breath, licking his lower lip.

“The...hair thing,” Poe clarifies. Finn clenches his fingers tighter on instinct, watching in slightly stupefied amazement as Poe's eyelids flicker close to shut, as his lips part in the softest pant of breath that brushes over Finn's dick. He fidgets, rolls his shoulders in a smooth motion that ripples down his spine, rocking his hips just a little and shuffling on his knees.

Finn eases his weight back against the wall with a quiet breath, watching Poe carefully as he pulls him with him. A shivering gasp washes over his skin, chased by Poe's lips mouthing wet at his cock. He pulls against Finn's hold, hands sliding up to his flanks, wrapping arms around his waist as he takes him back in. Finn pushes up just barely to meet him, twists his fingers through Poe's curls. Nails scrape lightly against his skin and a hungry moan answers him, makes his mouth fall open with a breathless gasp. He rolls his hips slow, head falling back and eyes sliding shut as he holds Poe in place, thrusts gentle into the slick grip of his lips and the curl of his tongue.

Poe clings to him, breath short and excited against his stomach, one hand still on his side, the other at the small of his back, palm pressed flat and warm just below his scar. He stretches, shifts, angles himself better to open his throat and groans when Finn slides into him.

For a moment, Finn pauses. Chest heavy with the heat of Poe's throat around his cock, he coils fistfuls of his hair. The rumble of his moan makes him twitch, hips giving a little jerk. He pulls Poe half off him, feels his mouth hang open to pant heavy around his prick, tongue still cupped against him. Risking a downward glance, Finn sees the flush of Poe's face, the almost desperate knit between his brows. He bites his lip, watches the way he slides back into Poe, the way his lips wrap back around him and the way Poe's body twists with pent-up arousal. Heat builds in his face, in his belly, another shiver skittering up his spine. He pulls Poe forward until he's sheathed in his throat. A soft, embarrassing sound escapes him. Fingers dig into his skin. Muscles flex around him and Poe rolls his neck, nuzzling against Finn.

The motion undulates the slick squeeze around his cock, ratchets up the tension building in his gut, shocks his breath from him in a stuttering gasp. Finn grasps desperately at Poe's hair. His hips jerk towards the humming groan it gets him and Poe's hands clutch at him, pull him in until Finn's breath catches at the sight of Poe's lips pressed flat around the very root of his dick. Pressure snaps tight through his balls and he yanks Poe back quick by the hair. He's answered with a raw, open-mouthed groan as he spurts against Poe's lower lip and flat tongue. With a twitch he leaves a streak of cum up Poe's cheek. He catches the inviting hint of a smile around Poe's open mouth in time to pull him back just a little more and finish across his parted lips.

Warm hands slip quick down his sides, over his hips, along the insides of his thighs before leaving his skin. Slightly dazed, Finn watches Poe's tongue flick over the cum on his lower lip, head tilted back in his grip, face close to his spent prick. Poe's breath is heavy against his bare skin, shoulders shaking, and Finn shifts a little to see his knees spread wide, hips rocking into the heel of his palm rubbing against the front of his flightsuit. Finn swears softly, moves to help Poe, only to get a whine of protest when one hand untangles from his hair.

“I'm fine,” Poe's voice is tight, breathless. He sucks on his lower lip, on the spattering of Finn's cum. “Just…” he nudges his head against the palm Finn still has on him. Finn curls his fingers against his scalp, watches the way Poe's eyes roll back a little behind their lids. Breathing unsteady, he sinks both hands into Poe's thick hair, clutches up two fistfuls and twists. Poe groans loud, face slack and still streaked with cum. He bites his lower lip, arches his head back, exposing his neck as Finn tugs harder. His breath hitches and he bucks, body going rigid for the briefest moment. A flicker of relief passes over his face and in a flush of impulse Finn drags him fully up onto his knees, buckles over him and crushes their lips together. He tastes the slick of his own cum on Poe's tongue for just a moment before Poe jerks, groans against his mouth, pulls away with a gasp. Pressing his forehead to Finn's, he breathes raggedly, shudders the last bit of tension out of his body.

A soft laugh ghosts against Finn’s lips. Poe reaches up, runs his palm along Finn’s jaw, slides it around the back of his neck. “That’s better,” he murmurs into the small space between them.

“You all right?” Finn asks, fingers sliding from Poe’s hair, leaning back a little. The balance of his weight is slung low, concentrated where his lower back and butt are pressed against the wall behind him for support. Poe's touch slips away. Finn stays hunkered over him, knees bent and legs a little askew.

“Yeah,” Poe smiles, smoothes his hands up the tops of Finn’s thighs, palms hitching over his bunched up pants before skimming his bare skin. “No one died.”

Finn sucks in a sharp breath, frowns deep. He cups Poe’s face in his hands, leans further down. “No one died,” he confirms, pulling Poe into a kiss. Poe surges up into him, hands moving to Finn’s waist, thumbs rubbing over his stomach. He exhales hard against Finn’s cheeks. Finn eases away, releasing his hold on Poe’s face. One hand comes away sticky and he grimaces.

Laughter bubbles up beside him, chased quickly by Poe’s mouth closing around his thumb. Dumbfounded, Finn watches as Poe sucks him, lapping the cum off his skin, meets his eyes with a sly look. He groans, pulls off him with a wet sound, nips and licks at the tip of Finn’s thumb. A little stunned, Finn is sluggish to react when Poe snatches the hem of his shirt and tugs it towards him. He stumbles slightly, jolts and lets out a wordless, offended yelp when Poe rubs the rest of his face clean with the fabric.

“This is my uniform!” Finn hisses. Poe fixes him with a shiteating grin.

“And your mess - gotta deal with it yourself,” he tells him matter of factly, punctuating with a quick wink. “Should’ve let me swallow.”

Finn chokes on his confusion of affront and curious lust, glancing away from Poe’s steady, flirtatious gaze as his ears burn with embarrassment.

“Anyway,” the little clear of Poe’s throat pulls his attention back sidelong. He see’s him fidget on his knees slightly, straighten up. “I’ve, uh, got my own problem going on here.”

He pushes up to stand, taking the hand Finn scrambles to offer him, groaning a little and stomping his feet as he straightens. He stands bowlegged, pulls his flightsuit away from his front with a sneer. Finn swallows a snort of laughter, looks Poe up and down with a bit-back smile. He sags back, more upright against the wall, eyes on Poe as he sweeps him with a similarly appraising look. Poe's eyes drop below his waist and he snickers. “You gonna just stay like that?”

“Shit!” Finn mutters, reaching down to grab his bunched up pants. He hears Poe's soft laughter as he awkwardly fumbles them up his thighs. Fingers brush his wrist, making him pause, and he looks up to a warm, almost dopey expression on Poe's face. The other man maneuvers himself between Finn's braced, slightly bent legs with a small smile and bedroom eyes that make Finn's breath feel thick in his throat. In efficient little tugs he works Finn's pants back on proper, yanking his hips forward to get the fabric over his butt, giving his cock a light squeeze before tucking him back in. With a groaning laugh, Finn stands up straight, inclining his head down towards Poe. Fingers fuss at his collar, straighten the front of his shirt, making him marginally presentable.

“You should get changed,” Poe tells him as his fingers twist into the soiled hem of his shirt. He's a mess by comparison, lips red and a little thick, collar askew and hair more tangled than usual. “I should get changed,” he adds, quirking an eyebrow and licking his lips. “We should get changed together.”

Finn snorts, cards his hand idly into Poe's bangs and watches his face slacken, his eyes go a little unfocused. “You really like this, don't you?” Finn grins. Poe bites his lip, nods. Finn tightens his grip just a little, licking his lips as Poe's eyes slide shut.

“Still have that report to file,” he warns softly, voice heavy. Finn smiles wide as he pulls him in closer, leaning down towards him.

“But we've got a little bit of time left, yeah?” he asks as Poe's sags against his chest, pushing up into the kiss he gives him.


End file.
